Lasciatemi Morire
by Leina16
Summary: Ignoring the pain each breath brought, he whispered, 'I-I love you... I... I'm so sorry...' He closed his eyes, and his hand fell by his side." Warning: Character death. Oneshot.


**Well... I've been feeling kind of angsty and whatever recently (I'm a teenager, what do you expect? :P) and this came out. It was inspired by my friend (hahahyper), who is singing an Italian song for a recital. The literal translation of one part is "let me die" and as soon as I heard that I was like, OH! And this is what resulted... Hope you like it. :)**

**-----**

Link smiled in grim satisfaction at the sight of Ganondorf lying on the ground, motionless. He dropped the heavy Hylian shield on the grassy field in exhaustion, loosely holding the hilt of the Master Sword. He turned to Zelda, who stood nearby, his blue eyes shining in triumph.

"We did it," he said hoarsely, his smile widening into a grin. "It's over."

Zelda smiled back, relief coursing through her body. Ganondorf was dead, her hero was alive, and life could return back to the way it was. She felt so happy, and her burden felt so light, she felt like she could fly.

Link took a step towards the princess, the wind blowing his blond hair playfully. A rough hand on his shoulder stopped him, followed by something slicing through his body. Link's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief while Zelda screamed in horror. Ganondorf stood behind Link, grinning wickedly, his sword through Link's chest. Link's grip on his sword tightened, and he spun it in his hand, pointing it back and thrusting it through Ganondorf's stomach. The Evil King roared in agony, clenching his eyes shut.

"You... you foolish boy!" Ganondorf growled angrily. "You shall die here."

Link smirked mirthlessly. "You first." He tore his sword out of Ganondorf's body viciously, blood spurting everywhere. Ganondorf gasped in pain, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. He fell to the ground with a thud, his sword sliding out of Link's body with sickening ease. Link cried out, stumbling forward onto his hands and knees.

Zelda, who had been frozen in her spot, suddenly lurched forward, closing the distance between them and falling by Link's side. She gasped at the enormous wound and the scarlet blood that dripped onto the ground. "Link..." she whispered sadly.

Link struggled to look up. When he saw his princess's face, he smiled genuinely. He winced in pain, and his arms collapsed, causing him to fall onto his side. He rolled onto his back, gazing up at Zelda's face tenderly. Somehow he found the strength to raise his left arm, and he cupped her cheek gently. She pressed her hand to his, closing her eyes and leaning into his touch. Ignoring the pain each breath brought, he whispered, "I-I love you... I... I'm so sorry..." He closed his eyes, and his hand fell by his side. The hero was dead.

Zelda stared at him for a few moments, her heart refusing to accept the morbid fact. She lost the battle within herself. "He's... dead," she mumbled, her voice barely audible. Tears began leaking from her eyes, falling faster and faster. She hugged Link's body to her chest, crying into his shoulder. Blood stained her elegant dress, but she didn't care. Link was gone. Her hero, her light, her love was gone. Her body wracked with sobs, her small shoulders shaking violently. Her heart felt like it had shattered into a million pieces. She would not recover from this. She would never be the same person again. Zelda didn't want to live with the agony. She set Link down gently and stumbled to her feet. She threw her head back towards the heavens and shouted hysterically,

"Let me die! Please let me die! Please almighty Goddesses! LET! ME! DIE!" She fell to her knees again, the flow of tears refreshed twofold. She threw herself on the ground, pounding it with her fists.

The sun was setting when she lifted her head to look around. Her hysterics had subsided into quiet sobs, the hot tears streaking down her grimy cheeks. It was getting colder as it got darker, and the princess shivered. The sight of Link's mangled body did nothing to help ease Zelda's pain. She quickly looked away, and her eyes fell on the Master Sword that lay by Link's side.

Her eyes widened, thinking quickly. In that piece of steel was her relief, her solace from the suffering. It would be so easy. She had never considered taking her life before, but it seemed to make perfect sense. She slowly outstretched her hand to grasp the hilt of the sword. It felt cool and hard in her hand. She used her other hand to help heft up the heavy sword. She pointed it towards her heart. Closing her eyes, many thoughts ran through her head. When would their bodies be found? What would happen to the kingdom? Was Link waiting for her in heaven? She never doubted that she was making the right decision. In her mind, this was the only path she could possibly take to stop the misery. She took one last steadying breath before plunging the sword through her heart.

Zelda gasped softly at the sudden pain, but then smiled. She could already feel the clutches of death drawing her nearer. She welcomed it. Blood spilled out of her chest, and breathing became more difficult and painful. Her vision grew blurry as she collapsed on top of Link, his smile the last thing she saw before closing her eyes peacefully. The princess and her hero were finally together, and their work was done.

**-----**

**So yeah, there you go. My little "release of pent up energy blah blah blah." I'm sorry Link and Zelda end up dying, I really am, but I couldn't control it. My emotional self wouldn't let me write a happy ending! :'( **

**Oh and by the way, Lasciatemi morire means "let me die" in Italian. It came from the Italian song. :)**

**Well, please review!**


End file.
